


Kink Bingo - the Remix!

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Meta, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The card signup post is up,' Amy said, grabbing his arm as he left the kitchen. 'Come on, let's go and sign up for one.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Bingo - the Remix!

**Author's Note:**

> Not long after the last round of [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/") finished, I saw this prompt at [eleventy_kink](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/):
> 
>  **"Amy and Jack in a kink competition, with established challenges, point values, and secret methods of communicating when challenges are completed and points earned.**
> 
>  **Rory and the Doctor cannot know. Have them get suspicious if you like, maybe even have Rory get a bit jealous (and bring that into the bedroom with a little rawr!) but they cannot know about this game. Because that would ruin the fun of it!**
> 
>  **As far as kinks go, have fun. Explore. I'll offer that I kinda want to see drag (particularly Amy in drag!), some roleplaying (student/teacher, nurse/patient, monster/victim, police interrogation, maaaybe ageplay?), threesomes, Jack/Doctor mindsex, Amy challenging Jack to get Eleven back into Raggedy Doctor clothes, bondage, sex toys, time challenges (make it last at least an hour, or get your partner off in under x minutes), maybe some D/s, breathplay, weapons (guns, knives, swords, what have you), the sonic screwdriver, aphrodisiacs, maybe other substances, location challenges... And whatever kinks you, potential author, feel up for. And you DON'T have to include all of these, that would be a bit much!!**
> 
>  **Holy shit, this prompt got pretty long. Sorry about that. But anybody who feels like taking up this prompt will get... like, a TARDIS birthday cake or something, and my eternal love."**
> 
> This is what I wrote as a result.
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

'Jack. Need a word,' Amy called from the doorway of the Tardis kitchen, suppressed excitement in her voice. 'Come here.'

Jack abandoned the circuit-board he was rejigging, leaving his coffee on the table half-finished. The Doctor, oblivious, continued prattling away about soldering, and Rory glanced up uneasily.

'What's happening?' he asked Amy.

'Nothing - just found something on the internet,' she said.

Rory shrugged. Amy surfs the web a lot from the Tardis, now the Doctor's managed (goodness knows how, but it was probably timeywimey) to get 21st century broadband working even while they were in the Vortex. If she wants to look at LOLcats or whatever with Jack, that was reassuring, considering the Doctor's repeated warnings of what could have been going on.

Even though the Doctor and Jack have embarked on a weird relationship, composed of awkward silences, noisy sex, and occasional hand-holding when they thought they were unobserved, the Doctor still regards Jack as a threat to the Ponds' marriage. This is unjustified - Jack is being a perfect gentleman about them both, because he knows some spoilers about River, and he tries to avoid in-law complications. But he and Amy have a similar sense of humour, and a similar sense of adventure, and she had an idea to liven up their travels.

'The card signup post is up,' she said, grabbing his arm as he left the kitchen. 'Come on, let's go and sign up for one.'

Giggling to each other like a pair of kids, they printed off the card.

[   
](http://autumnfox.akrasiac.org/kbingo/2011/cardset5-38.jpg)

Each tucked a copy away somewhere safe their lover would never think of looking, and started thinking creatively about how to be the first to any two line bingos. Jack had argued for a blackout - all the squares crossed off - but Amy had called that off when she saw the card. There were a couple of kinks she found that actively turned her off.

'That's half the fun, though,' said Jack, 'learning about new stuff you didn't think you liked'.

'No - some of these are my hard limits,' insisted Amy, so they'd agreed that two line bingos could count as a win, and bonus points might be awarded for other creative patterns or clever combinations.

* * *

Jack called a postage stamp the next morning. It didn't technically count towards his score, but he wanted to brag.

'For 'Pervertibles' - tying him to the bed with his bow tie is OK, right?'

 _'Jack, don't you dare - don't you **dare** , you'll stretch it.' The Doctor, his shirt rucked up, the collar unbuttoned, writhed as Jack clamped his ribs firmly between his knees, pinning his wrists in one capable hand. _

_'Not if you don't struggle, gorgeous,' Jack said smoothly, pulling the strap tight._

Amy grinned. 'Obvious, but valid,' she decided.

'Tickling, also light slapping,' he's running through the list on his fingers.

 _He alternated tickling the Doctor with light sensual slaps on his thighs and bum, playing very gently with pleasure and pain and endorphins til his lover was glowing and hyper and aroused._

'And then I got the Mind Control square,' he finished, smugly. 'Ever had telepathic sex, Amy?'

 _\- the Doctor's hands on his temples as Jack sucked him off, telling him every move he needed, vocally silent but his mind spilling over with love and lust and passion, transmitting sensations as well as words, so that as the Doctor came in his mouth, Jack had a spontaneous sympathetic orgasm without having been touched once -_

'No,' she'd said, pouting.

'Worth trying - it was - ' he stared at the ceiling for a second, lost for words. Then he grinned suddenly. ' - mind-blowing.'

She giggled at the choice of word.

'I think that's cheating. Rory's not a telepath - how can I get that square?'

'You're allowed to use hypnosis too,' Jack suggested.

'O- _K_.' She thought about this. 'Is that thing where you train someone to come on a particular cue-word allowed?'

'Yeah,' said Jack. 'But pick a word you never want to use again, OK?'

Amy cast round for the obscurest word she knew.

'Petrichor,' she said. 'That should do it.'

* * *

'Line number one,' she announced a few days later, triumphant and slightly bitten about the neck.

Jack rose from the table and put more coffee on. Breakfast times have definitely gotten more entertaining since they started playing this game.

'What've you got?' he asked.

'Emotion Play, Sensation Play, Obedience, Crossdressing, and Dirty Talk,' she said.

'Go on,' he said, eyebrows raised.

'Emotion play can just be snuggling and saying how much you love someone, right?'

 _Curled cramped in the bottom bunk, her head on Rory's chest, she'd told him everything he meant to her, while she stroked his chest gently with her fingertips_

'Oooh, stretching the definition,' he said, 'but I'll let you have it.'

'Sensation...I gave him a massage.'

 _The warming cinnamon oil they'd bought on that sneaky shopping trip to the Aphrodite Mall on Cyprion 7 - she'd rubbed and stroked him all over til he was meltingly relaxed and sensually attuned, and then she'd fallen asleep snuggled next to him._

'Then this morning, I got the others,' she said.'

 _She's got out his Roman uniform and surprised him. She loves a Roman, but occasionally it's fun to be the one wielding the sword. She likes the power kick, so she stripped him off, used creatively filthy words as he licked her cunt, and then laid him flat on his back and fucked him, ordering him not to come til she gave him permission..._

'Nice,' said Jack.

'How are you doing?'

'Getting there. Hey, does him yelling at me for wandering into the corridor naked count as "Exposure?"' he asked, thoughtfully.

* * *

'What's the picture in the middle stand for?' he asked.

'Wildcard square - pick any kink you like,' she shrugged. 'I'm going for sex toys.'

'Figures,' smiled Jack. 'I saw what you bought on Cyprion.'

 _51st century sex toys - half silicone material, half nanomachines which analyse your anatomy and make very good guesses at what will give you the most pleasure, then form into the shape required. Amy's G-spot had never been so thooughly pleasured in her life. And the expensive ones can be reset to different people, different specifications - even different phases of your cycle. So she'd created a toy that wouldn't scare Rory to death, and gently introduced him to the pleasures of vibrators._

'What about you?'

'I was gonna try for gun kink, but I think that might not work,' he said, thoughtfully. 'How about rimming - that counts as a kink, right?'

Amy's eyes widened. She's getting rapidly less shockable, but somehow she finds that one outside her comfort zone.

'Really?' she said, a little incredulously.

'Yeah. He's got the most _amazing_ tongue,' Jack said, cheerfully.

Amy's jaw dropped.

* * *

'Pull the red lever. RED lever!' the Doctor yelled across to Jack. Steam and horrible graunching noises were erupting from the console. Routine maintenance had grown into major repairs.

Amy appeared at the top of the steps.

'Is everything OK?' she asked.

'Just a temporary glitch,' the Doctor called.

Amy met Jack's eyes as the Doctor ducked down beneath the console to fiddle with the wiring.

'Washing!' she mouthed.

 _She'd stepped into the bath behind Rory, lathered her hands and washed his back, a slow rub that turned into mutual groping under the hot water. He'd parted her lips very gently, twisted to be able to slide into her, moved softly over her in the clear water til she peaked, with sudden undignified splashing and gasping._

'Hit the biotronic indicator button,' ordered the Doctor urgently, from flat on his back under the console.

Jack leaned over and pressed it.

'No, _hit_ it. With the hammer!'

Amy left them to it.

* * *

Jack caught her up with a creative take on the Confined/Caged square.

In fairness, if they hadn't been imprisoned in a hostile city on The Greater Moon of Milysha, he would probably have done something slightly less drastic. But when Amy rolled over during the long night and heard gasping, she pretended to be asleep, and let them get on with quietly, hungrily groping each other through the bars that separated their cells. She heard their breathing speed and speed, and then slow down with whispers of words she can't hear.

It sounded like something they both needed, but she reacts differently to being locked up and scared. She reached for her sleeping boyfriend's hand through the bars, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

'You know I thought I couldn't get the gun kink thing going?' Jack asked her.

'Yeah.'

'I was completely wrong.'

 _Unexpectedly, the Doctor's hands had not just skipped over the gun-hoslter on Jack's belt, but gripped it, stroking the leather._

 _'You **always** wear that thing,' he'd said, in a complaining tone, between making small, soft bites at Jack's neck. _

_'Uh - yeah,' Jack had muttered, pushing forward with his hips, grinding keenly against the Doctor's leg._

 _'So are you going to get it out so I can play with it?'_

 _Watching the Doctor's full, sensual lips working the steely blue muzzle of his revolver, Jack realised he might have misjudged how hot his lover found guns. Come to that, he had misjudged how hot **he** found guns. _

* * *

Amy got the Silence square first. Good as Jack is in bed, it's pretty much impossible to stop the Doctor talking during sex. Rory, on the other hand, can be effectively hushed with a gesture.

 _Even when Amy's finger is pushed inside him, curling and straightening against his burgeoning prostate, he didn't make a sound. She rewarded him with an intense orgasm, allowing him to jerk off while she teased and touched him, til he came uncontrollably, biting his lip harshly not to yell out loud._

 _She brought him down with lots of kisses and smiled to herself in the dark, thinking of the extra points._

* * *

Jack was sure he'd scored the washing square. Amy was persuaded to accept sex in the swimming pool on the basis that it definitely _started_ in the showers.

 _Jack had gone looking for the Doctor, who liked to wander off to the swimming pool in the mornings. Jack found him in the shower, his hair plastered down over his face, and Jack had thrown off his dressing gown and stepped in to join him. The Doctor had turned to kiss him, his face twisted up against the flowing water. Not long after, Jack had skillfully turned it into swimminmg-pool sex, so they could explore the interesting possibilities of comparative weightlessness and underwater groping._

'All right, you can have that if you accept that having sex in that bunk bed counts towards the "Confined" square,' she offered.

Jack, having spent the last ten years sleeping in an Army-issue camp bed, can't in all fairness argue the point.

* * *

'Doctor?'

'Rory?' The Doctor jolted to his feet. 'Rory. What is it?'

'Um. Well. Listen, I think Amy and Jack might have something funny going on.'

'Yes, they like LOLcats, it seems quite immature to me but then - ' the Doctor rolled his eyes, as if to say, "humans!"

'No, not like that. They keep giggling at each other. And whispering. And when we went to get ice-cream I said I liked vanilla, and Jack went - ' Rory attempted a bad imiattion of Jack's innuendo-laden drawl, '"That's not what I've heard". And Amy couldn't stop laughing.'

'They must'have been talking about us,' the Doctor saud bracingly. 'Exchanging notes. It's nothing to worry about Rory, we are a couple of exceptionally handsome and interesting men.' He straightened his bow tie.

'Can we say "pair" not "couple"?' asked Rory. 'Also. Um. You've got your arm around me.'

'I'm being reassuring,' exlained the Doctor, hastily disengaging.

'Ah. Right.'

* * *

Jack managed to cross off Drugs/Aphrodisiacs, which Amy had thought was one of the hardest ones, by a judicious mixture of entirely legal foods and applied psychology.

 _'You know they say coffee's an aphrodisiac?' he'd murmurred to the Doctor, slipping his arms round him._

 _'But it's really not,' argued the Doctor, who was tied to a seat in the console room, fully clothed but pinned in place. 'That's a myth. Although it would explain a lot, the amount you drink.'_

 _'So I got chocolate too. Also an aphrodisiac,' he added, seductively._

 _'Oooh - '_

 _'And you're going to taste them,' Jack continued, 'and tell me if I'm right.'_

It's immense fun feeding the Doctor chocolate, warching him lick his lips as Jack teases him with the taste of it, groping him gently to find out how it's working until he really is hard and hot and Jack just _knows_ he'll be able to get this turned-on effect any time in the next six months by giving the Doctor chocolate.

* * *

 _A door slamming._

 _'Jack!' A plaintive, irritable call that echoed down the hallway to the Ponds' room._

 _'What?'_

 _'You're doing it again! What if someone sees you?'_

 _Jack returned to the room._

 _'No one minds but you,' he said, shortly. 'You know, for a guy who can do amazing things in bed, you're a hell of a prude.'_

 _'Well you're such an exhibitionist!'_

 _'Yeah? Anything else?'_

 _'Sex maniac,' snapped the Doctor, sitting up in bed. He looks vicious and angry and just the tiniest bit thrilled._

 _'Uh huh?' Jack quirked an eyebrow, somewhere between angry and turned-on._

 _'Slut!'_

 _'Oh, I **love** it when you call me names,' and Jack's voice is suddenly lower, smooth as butter. _

_The Doctor's lips pouted. He's savagely pleased._

 _'Come here,' he ordered, his voice soft. 'I've got lots more names for you, Jack.'_

'Amy, stop _listening_ ,' Rory insisted dozily. Amy lay back down, mentally totting up the points.

* * *

 _'What are you?_

 _'A bad girl,' whispered Amy, her eyes fixed on the floor as Rory paced in front of her._

 _'Why are you a bad girl?' It's a soldierly clip, sharp, demands an instant response._

 _'Because I keep listening to the Doctor and Jack having sex which is none of my business, and also quite weird,' responded Amy promptly, following Rory's words verbatim._

 _'Good.' He came to a stop in front of her. 'Get the paddle.'_

* * *

'We need to have a break,' Jack informed Amy, a fraction hoarsely. 'Uh - call it a week, but we need to stop competing, cause now you have an advantage.'

'Oh, what's that?' she asked.

He gave her a wide-eyed look, stranded between smugness and horror.

'I got Chastity Devices,'he muttered.

* * *

'Jack! You look good,' Rory said, catching him in the corridor.

'Yeah - uh - just giving the uniform an airing,' he'd lied, then swiftly changed the subject.

'Oh, hello, who's this handsome airman?' Amy had called as he swung past the kitchen.

'Sh,' he hushed her. 'I'm gonna go get the Dressup square.

'You said you were going to get him into that raggedy brown suit again,' she protested. 'You said you used to _dream_ about getting that suit off him...'

'Change of plan,' said Jack. 'Some things are beyond even me. Also, turns out - hey, this is a secret, OK? - he has this thing about - '

* * *

 _'Interrogation?' Jack asked, arms folded. 'Are you sure?'_

 _'Um, well, in a sort of way,' the Doctor had admitted, 'I always wondered what it would be like - you know, if Torchwood had captured me and maybe - um - questioned me...and got me all scared and emotional and ready to admit to anything...' He licked his lips, dropping his gaze, nervously._

 _'Hold that thought,' ordered Jack, and raced to find the handcuffs._

* * *

 **Message from: Amy Pond **

**So what happened then? Have fun? A x**

 **Message from: Jack **

**Ooh yeah. Played around with a questioning scene. Making him remember the names of random planets while he's stressed and scared = HOT!!**

 **Message from: Amy Pond **

**Oooh, did you do the evil officer thing? Bad boy!**

 **Message from: Jack **

**Definitely counts as emotion play, right?**

 **Message from: Amy Pond **

**Did he pout?**

 **Message from: Jack **

**God yes! :D**

 **Message from: Amy Pond **

**Nice one. So I guess it's first to the last square now? I'm just going to wake up Rory... ;)**

 **Message from: Jack **

**Damnit! No way I can catch you up, I'm beat. And he's asleep. Have fun anyway, you bad girl. J xx**

 

* * *

'You all right, Pond?' the Doctor asked, seeing her slight hesitation before sitting down.

 _The thin lines on her bum and thighs weren't sore, exactly, they just throbbed a bit. The feeling was still tingling rhythmically in her clit, even this morning. It hadn't been too difficult to persuade Rry that trying out caning was as much fun as paddling._

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she said. She caught Jack's eye and winked.

* * *

Of course Jack got Vanilla Kink in the end - that was hardly even a challenge.

'You never do this, though,' insisted the Doctor. 'What happened to handcuffs and, and teasing and all that 'Hey I want to try this'?

'Maybe I wanna try being vanilla for a change,' whispered Jack, and kissed him.

'But - ' argued the Doctor, struggling free in mid-kiss, 'flowers. Candles. This is - well, new.'

'Something I need to tell you,' said Jack.

'Something good?' asked the Doctor.

'It'll wait,' breathed Jack, and tapped a button on his Vortex manipulator. Music started. Slowish, embracing music.

'Feel like dancing, Doctor?'

* * *

 _'So, what's the prize?' she'd asked, catching him up as the wandered through a market in Meridien 6. 'Since I won.'_

 _'Dunno - what do you want?' he asked, thinking of souvenirs._

 _'Tell you what - do something for me?'_

 _Jack paused._

 _'Tell the Doctor you love him. It's time you said it.'_

* * *

Rory and Amy sat on the edge of their ridiculous bunk bed.

'Amy,' asked Rory. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Tell you what?' she asked. Her mind is with her boys, what they're saying, whether it's going to work out.

'Found this,' said Rory. 'In the sock drawer.'

He has her card. She had assumed he'd never dig all the way to the back of the sock drawer. It works for birthday presents.

'I assume this is what you and Jack were doing - comparing notes?' he asked, steadily.

'Um, yeah.'

Rory turned, smiled at her.

'We could try and beat him to the rest of these if you want?' he suggested.

'Best. Boyfriend. Ever,' said Amy, between kissing him.

END


End file.
